Wind instrument is a kind of musical instrument commonly used in musical performance. It is generally made of brass, alloy or other metals. Its overall production process is complex and production cost is expensive, especially there also exists many problems with regard to its structural coordination. As for a trumpet used by a beginning (player or student) of a wind instrument or used in the teaching process, the intonation of a metal-made trumpet is prone to distortion, difficult to adjust and susceptible to permanent deformation when bumped, resulting in the trumpet scrapped. Therefore, the methods adopted in this application are to change the trumpet material and its molding process so as to reduce the overall production cost significantly while maintaining melodious and beautiful sound, and reducing the whole trumpet weight greatly.